Active Noise Reduction (ANR) headphones typically block undesired noise from a listener's ear by generating noise cancelling signals that destructively interfere with the undesired noise. Often the ANR headphones will include one or more microphones that measure the undesired noise. Based on the characteristics of the measured noise, the headphones will generate appropriate noise cancelling signals. The noise cancelling signals, once generated, are radiated by the headphones to reduce the undesired noise in the ear canal of the listener. In many instances, ANR headphones provide an improved listening experience when compared to traditional audio headphones.